


Illustrations for Entanglement

by dracox_serdriel



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Entanglement, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracox_serdriel/pseuds/dracox_serdriel





	Illustrations for Entanglement

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Entanglement, or the Ghost Field](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069401) by [dracox_serdriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracox_serdriel/pseuds/dracox_serdriel). 



[Entanglement, or the Ghost Field](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1069401/chapters/2145641) is a Supernatural/Doctor Who crossover, written in 2013 for Horror Big Bang. These illustrations were done as part of a personal imaging project. 

**WARNING** : All illustration contain some spoilers for Entanglement (all chapters).

Currently the illustrations are limited to original characters, but additional illustrations will be posted in the future.

Jump to a particular image set:  
Character Profile Illustrations   
Scene Illustrations

 **Characters** :   
Special Agent Paramjeet Bindiya • Vincent Pierce • Molly Sanderson • Irwin Rasmussen • Gwen Castleberry • Toben Harwell • Slade Kilgore • December • Candice York • Remy Greenberg • The Doctor • Rose • Sage

**Scenes** :   
Searching... • Possessed • After the Storm • Vince Returns • Time Decay • Stasis Chamber • The Salt Line • Slade waits for The Doctor • December in Flight • Doppelganger Duel • Basement Tinkering • Scanning... • The End of Sage

 

# Character Illustrations

### Special Agent Paramjeet Bindiya

  
**Title** : Special Agent Paramjeet Bindiya  
 **Medium** : Prismacolor Markers on #234 Paper  
 **Description** : Headshot of Special Agent Paramjeet Bindiya

### Vincent Pierce

  
**Title** : Vincent Pierce  
 **Medium** : Prismacolor Markers on #234 Paper  
 **Description** : Headshot of Vincent Pierce

### Molly Sanderson

  
**Title** : Molly Sanderson  
 **Medium** : Prismacolor Markers on #234 Paper  
 **Description** : Headshot of Molly Sanderson

### Irwin Rasmussen

  
**Title** : Irwin Rasmussen  
 **Medium** : Prismacolor Markers on #234 Paper  
 **Description** : Headshot of Irwin Rasmussen

### Gwen Castleberry

  
**Title** : Gwen Castleberry  
 **Medium** : Prismacolor Markers on #234 Paper  
 **Description** : Headshot of Gwen Castleberry

### Toben Harwell

  
**Title** : Toben Harwell  
 **Medium** : Prismacolor Markers on #234 Paper  
 **Description** : Headshot of Toben Harwell

### Slade Kilgore

  
**Title** : Slade Kilgore  
 **Medium** : Prismacolor Markers on #234 Paper  
 **Description** : Headshot of Slade Kilgore 

### December

  
**Title** : December  
 **Medium** : Prismacolor Markers on #234 Paper  
 **Description** : Headshot of December

### The Doctor

  
**Title** : The Doctor (aka Ten-too, Handy, JD)  
 **Medium** : Prismacolor Markers on #234 Paper  
 **Description** : Headshot of The Doctor

### 

  
**Title** : Rose Tyler  
 **Medium** : Prismacolor Markers on #234 Paper  
 **Description** : Headshot of Rose Tyler

### Sage

  
**Title** : Sage  
 **Medium** : Prismacolor Markers on #234 Paper  
 **Description** : Headshot of Sage 

### Candice York

  
**Title** : Candice York  
 **Medium** : Prismacolor Markers on #234 Paper  
 **Description** : Headshot of Candice York

### Remy Greenberg

  
**Title** : Remy Greenberg  
 **Medium** : Prismacolor Markers on #234 Paper  
 **Description** : Headshot of Remy Greenberg

 

 

# Scene Illustrations

### Searching...

  
**Title** : Searching...  
 **Medium** : Prismacolor Markers on #234 Paper  
 **Description** : Special Agent Paramjeet Bindiya searches the halls alone, looking for the others.

### Possessed

  
_"Even better, I'm _you_ ," Toben replied as his essence rippled into Irwin._   
_Cold and silence cascaded around him. In the next moment, he felt his body move of its own accord._

**Title** : Possessed  
 **Medium** : Prismacolor Markers on #234 Paper  
 **Description** : Irwin Rasmussen demands justice for his friends's murders.

### After the Storm

  
_"It's going to be okay," Molly whispered. "That's what he said." She uncurled, leaning her body back against the door so she could sit upright. The shivering wasn't that bad anymore, and it was only a matter of time before the rain passed. She just had to wait it out, and what better place than here?_

**Title** : After the Storm  
 **Medium** : Prismacolor Markers on #234 Paper  
 **Description** : Molly Sanderson dies of hypothermia after being caught in a spirit-ridden storm wrapped inside a time bubble.

### Vince Returns

  
_Vince's chest bore a gaping hole; his arms were barely attached to his body, and his face! No matter the words that passed from his lips, his face remained fixed in a scream of pain and terror._

**Title** : Vince Returns  
 **Medium** : Prismacolor Markers on #234 Paper  
 **Description** : Vincent 'Vince' Pierce haunted this place for centuries, waiting for his Molly.

### Time Decay

  
_"Time can be rewritten," Castle echoed._   
_...The Doctor held up his detector. "Time decay," he said. "A trapped instant of time that causes rapid deterioration and aging. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_

**Title** : Time Decay  
 **Medium** : Prismacolor Markers on #234 Paper  
 **Description** : Gwen 'Castle' Castleberry saves Vincent and Molls by casting herself in the time decay field instead of them, rewriting time.

### Stasis Chamber

  
_As if the energy exerted from talking had drained Remy, he collapsed and his body shook violently._   
_"He's seizing," December said. "Quick, get him into the stasis chamber."_

**Title** : Stasis Chamber  
 **Medium** : Prismacolor Markers on #234 Paper  
 **Description** : Remy, a bear/canine-human hybrid, must be stabilized in December's stasis chamber.

### The Salt Line

  
_"Find me," Candice's voice echoed from the hall. "I don't want to be stuck."_

**Title** : The Salt Line  
 **Medium** : Prismacolor Markers on #234 Paper  
 **Description** : The ghost of Candice York pleads for help from just beyond the salt line.

### Slade waits for The Doctor

  
_Slade turned and pressed his back into the door so he wouldn't forget which room The Doctor was in. A pungent scent wafted by, and his legs gave out as his brain processed what he saw._

**Title** : Slade waits for The Doctor  
 **Medium** : Prismacolor Markers on #234 Paper  
 **Description** : Slade loses The Doctor and finds himself alone in the upstairs hallway.

### December in Flight

  
_December at work in her TARDIS control room._

**Title** : December in Flight  
 **Medium** : Prismacolor Markers on #234 Paper  
 **Description** : December handles her TARDIS controls.

### Doppelganger Duel

  
_The other Toben tried to reach out and touch the knife-wielding Toben, who responded with a brutal slash down his forearm. The injured man reeled away and fell into the nearest wall, grabbing his arm and howling in pain... There wasn't any blood. The cut was solid scar tissue._

**Title** : Doppelganger Duel  
 **Medium** : Prismacolor Markers on #234 Paper  
 **Description** : The two Toben Harwells battle over the death of Candice York.

 

### Basement Tinkering...

  
_So on a night like this, when he couldn't sleep, he'd head down into the basement and tinker. It made him feel like he was back on the TARDIS, just a little._

**Title** : Basement Tinkering  
 **Medium** : Prismacolor Markers on #234 Paper  
 **Description** : The Doctor tinkers in the basement of the Tyler Mansion.

 

### Scanning...

  
__

**Title** : Scanning...  
 **Medium** : Prismacolor Markers on #234 Paper  
 **Description** : Rose Tyler scanning the area.

### The End of Sage

  
_Sage could feel his insides melting around the stake... Just as Sage rounded the corner, mere feet from the door, something seized his legs. What were left of his eyes saw that two skeletons had crawled in under the smoke, and both of them were holding him back._

**Title** : The End of Sage  
 **Medium** : Prismacolor Markers on #234 Paper  
 **Description** : Sage cannot escape his prison except in death.


End file.
